


Все, что у меня осталось – это мои кости

by Takihara



Series: Миди R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, M/M, POV James T. Kirk, Starfleet Academy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takihara/pseuds/Takihara
Summary: Иногда в бессонные ночи наши мысли приобретают неожиданный оборот. Также иногда мы являемся свидетелями тех сцен, которых хотели бы избежать. Пожалуйста, будьте осторожны в своих желаниях – они имеют обыкновение исполняться.





	Все, что у меня осталось – это мои кости

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All I got left is my bones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799201) by [Sherlock_Spock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock_Spock/pseuds/Sherlock_Spock). 



— Джим Кирк.

— Маккой. Леонард Маккой.

Я приоткрыл глаза, а в моей голове все еще звучал эхом голос Боунса. Почему мне снилась наша первая встреча? Детали сна уже растворились в сознании под лучами рассвета. В двух метрах от меня, в своей постели, Леонард еще спал. Быстрый взгляд на будильник показал, что для подъема еще слишком рано. Я попытался снова заснуть, но в конце концов сдался, сбрасывая одеяло и подставляя обнаженную кожу нежному потоку воздуха, поступающему из полуоткрытого окна. И снова мой взгляд упал на друга, и, не имея иного, лучшего занятия, я посвятил время наблюдению за ним. Он лежал на спине, закинув руки за голову. Одеяло укрывало его до пояса, но ступни оставались открытыми. Его грудь медленно, ритмично поднималась и опускалась, и в комнате слышалось лишь тихое шум дыхания. Каштановые волосы были взъерошены, губы слегка приоткрыты, а черты лица смягчены. Неожиданно он неразборчиво пробормотал какую-то невразумительную фразу и перевернулся на живот. Затем уткнулся в подушку и снова повернулся ко мне лицом. Одеяло сползло с него ниже, выставляя напоказ прогиб его поясницы, черную ткань боксеров и верхнюю часть бедра. Мой взгляд скользил вдоль изгибов его тела, исследуя линии мышц, спины, шеи, затем, встретился с взглядом зеленовато-ореховых глаз, смотревших на меня с любопытством.

— Что ты делаешь? — проворчал он.

Я почувствовал вину, хотя не думал ни о чем плохом. Но я видел выражение его лица, и он спрашивал, почему я смотрю на него в четыре часа утра.

— Бессонница, — обронил я, как будто это все объясняло.

Он возвел глаза к потолку и начал сражаться с постельным бельем, пытаясь перевернуться на спину. Бой он выиграл, и одеяло комком осталось лежать в его ногах.

— Кошмар? — спросил он, поскольку был в курсе, что со мной такое бывало часто.

— Не в этот раз, нет, — вздохнул я, тоже переводя взгляд на потолок.

— Сон, который ты хочешь оставить в секрете? – поймав недосказанность, предположил он.

И, хотя это было не так, мои щеки покраснели. Я поблагодарил темноту за сохранение моего достоинства, но мое молчание послужило для него хорошим ответом.

— Я даже не хочу знать, — сказал он.

— Это не то, что ты думаешь…

— Ложись спать, Джим. Впереди тяжелый день, — прервал он меня, отворачиваясь к стене.

Смирившись, я решил последовать совету. Но все равно продолжал сосредоточенно смотреть на его широкие плечи, благородную шею, рельеф позвонков, узкие бедра и изгиб икр. Если минутой ранее в моих мыслях не было ничего неприличного, то теперь невозможность прикосновения заставила содрогнуться. Недостаток сна явно оказывал на меня странный эффект. Неожиданно в комнате раздался раздраженный вздох, и Боунс развернулся ко мне.

— Я не смогу уснуть, если ты продолжишь так на меня смотреть. Ты не собираешься рассказать мне, что случилось? — шепнул он.

Но мне не хватало слов, чтобы объяснить нечто такое, чего я и сам не понимал. Виной всему была пустота внутри меня. Одиночество, которое я пытался заглушить целую ночь. И бог знает, сколько таких ночей уже было. Но никто не мог заполнить пустоту, образовавшуюся в моей груди.

— Ладно. Если не хочешь говорить, по крайней мере, изволь не мешать мне спать, — проворчал он, прежде чем снова закрыть глаза.

Чтобы не беспокоить его, я заставил себя отвернуться к окну. И еще долго наблюдал, как встает солнце, давая разуму возможность свободно блуждать до тех пор, пока не придет время подниматься.

***

Следующий день промелькнул ужасно быстро, как будто время не имело надо мной никакой власти: полный лекций, которые я на самом деле совершенно не слушал. Леонард несколько раз призывал меня к порядку, но ни разу не упомянул о произошедшем этой ночью, намеренно избегая этой темы. И мысленно я был ему благодарен.  
Кампус уже опустел, когда ко мне, доедающему поздний обед в столовой, подошла молодая женщина. Потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, как ее зовут. Карла? Кэтрин? Кэролин! Кэролин Палама. Она изучала археологию.

— У меня есть просьба, — прямо сказала она.

— Что я могу сделать, чтобы угодить прекрасной леди? — вопрос ввел ее в недоумение, заставив осторожно вернуть за ухо выпавшую прядь волос.  
Покраснев, она на мгновение опустила внимательный взгляд, затем снова посмотрела на меня, полная решимости.

— Я не уверена, что хорошо понимаю развитие систем обнаружения в настоящее время. Мне сказали, что информационные технологии — это ваша область…

— Вы спрашиваете, согласен ли я помочь вам разобраться в них? — предположил я.

Я поддержал ее игру, не обманувшись при этом ни на секунду. Кадет Палама имела репутацию отличницы. Страстно увлеченная другими цивилизациями, она сделала все, чтобы иметь возможность изучать их в космосе. Но, тем не менее, я с удовольствием принял едва замаскированное предложение. Что-то подсказывало мне, что причиной ему не мои успехи в информационных технологиях, о которых она слышала.

— Если это вас не слишком затруднит.

— У меня всегда есть время, чтоб помочь красивой девушке, — в восторге заверил я ее и предложил: — Сегодня вечером, после ужина, в моей комнате?

— Мы никого не побеспокоим? Мне нужно будет уделить все внимание… обучению.

— Не волнуйтесь. Я обо всем позабочусь. В двадцать часов, у моей комнаты.

Она согласилась и почти убежала прочь. Может быть, заключила глупое пари со своими друзьями, возможно, альтернативой служило нечто вроде прыжка в воду. Я не знал, и меня это не заботило. Кэролин была моего типа — и это все, что имело значение.

***

В назначенное время я ждал на месте, прислонясь к стене и бездумно оглядываясь по сторонам. Всего через несколько секунд после моего прихода она появилась в конце коридора, и я с интересом смотрел на ее грациозную походку. Она сменила форму на светлое платье с кружевами, которые скрывали достаточно, но оставляли на виду ровно столько, чтобы заставить захотеть увидеть больше. Пара тонких сандалий на маленьких ступнях, простой ткани пояс, отмечающий тонкую талию, и золотистые волосы, свободно спадающие на плечи. Я также отметил отсутствие учебных материалов, что полностью противоречило официальной цели ее визита. Но проигнорировал эту деталь и тут же пригласил войти, осторожно меняя индикатор на «занято», что означало для Боунса необходимость найти себе другое пристанище на ночь.

***

Наша одежда давно была разбросана по всем углам, в тусклом свете моей лампы ее голая кожа, касающаяся моей, блестела от пота. Для моих ушей ее вздохи звучали точно мелодия. Но пустая, бездушная мелодия. Нежные руки то и дело гладили мою спину, ложились на мои запястья, но тепло их мгновенно исчезало. Ее сладкие губы искали мои, но мне они казались безвкусными. Наконец, очень банально я потерялся в этих безвкусных поцелуях, в теплых объятиях человеческого тела. Конечно же, получив причитающееся мне удовольствие, но это было совсем не то. Недолгая дрожь, память о которой сотрется очень быстро, всего через несколько одинаковых вечеров. У нее было все: шарм, интеллект. Нет, я прекрасно знал, что дело только во мне. И в моей неспособности впустить других в свою жизнь, в свое сердце. Слишком много травм, слишком много потерь. Итак, я продолжал безжалостно вбиваться в нее со всей накопленной яростью, чтобы потом просто забыть. Её ногти царапали мои лопатки, крики эхом отражались в стенах, а ноги раздвигались шире, стремясь заполучить меня как можно глубже. Я чувствовал, что уже близок к концу, когда почти бесшумно распахнулась дверь. Она этого не заметила. Но я, несмотря на уже нарастающие ощущения, сразу же узнал легкий писк, раздавшийся как раз в тот момент, когда я двинулся, может быть, слишком жестко, вбиваясь в девушку, имя которой я уже забыл. Позже я узнаю, что Леонард, слишком вымотанный накопившейся работой в лаборатории, не обратил внимания на индикатор. Но сейчас он застыл, словно «стоп-кадр», встречая мой взгляд с приоткрытым ртом. Не испытывая колебаний, я ощутил почти садистское удовольствие. И продолжил трахать эту девушку, не опуская взгляд. Причины, побудившие меня поступить так, еще не сформировались в моем мозгу, но в этот момент меня это не волновало. В очередную волну подступившего оргазма меня вовлекло, когда я увидел, как покраснели щеки Маккоя и, наоборот, побелели фаланги пальцев, которые он сжимал в кулаки, словно пытаясь отвлечься. Однако я был не в состоянии дальше поддерживать контакт взглядов, и кончил в пустой сосуд, которым было тело подо мной, затем улегся сбоку. Когда же я рискнул бросить новый взгляд на дверь, то обнаружил, что мой друг ушел. Незнамо отчего испытывая разочарование и не желая каких-либо прикосновений, я поспешно поднялся, собираясь принять душ.

— Ты не задержишься ненадолго? — спросила Кэролин, в порыве скромности прикрываясь простыней.

— Никогда, — просто ответил я. Что означало это короткое слово, она уже знала. Она не была ни первой, ни последней, и второго раза не будет.

После этого я трусливо скрылся в ванной. И оставался там достаточно времени, чтобы дать ей возможность одеться и уйти.

***

Точно не скажу, сколько я стоял под душем. Горячая вода текла по моей раскрасневшейся коже, и я не мог полностью избавиться от ощущения себя грязным. Пар вторгся в ванную, искажая конденсатом отражение, словно показывая предательские слезы, текущие по моим щекам в тот момент, когда я вытирался. Когда же я вышел в комнату, то ночь уже давно наступила. И Боунс, который, конечно, послушно ждал в коридоре до тех пор, пока мимо не просочилась Палама, уже спал, завернувшись в одеяло. Я выждал минуту или, может быть, час, разглядывая его лицо, прежде чем открыть рот.

— Мне очень жаль. Честно. Даже если я сам не знаю, чего, — прошептал я темноте.

Затем я вернулся в свою холодную, незастеленную кровать, уже почти переставшую пахнуть женскими духами, и погрузился в сон без сновидений.

***

Пробуждение было внезапным, но, по крайней мере, на этот раз мучения от кошмаров обошли меня стороной. Когда я наконец открыл глаза, то взгляд мой упал на пустую кровать у противоположной стены. Намереваясь одеться, я быстро встал, надеясь, что хороший кофе прогонит неприятное подозрение, что Леонард меня попросту избегает.

В кафетерии Академии было людно; волнение здесь, в редко пустующем месте, царило постоянно. Расписание кадетов делало заполняемость помещения неизменной константой. По моей команде репликатор выдал поднос с дымящейся чашкой и сухим печеньем, которое здесь смели называть круассаном. Я отнес свой груз к пустому столу, позволил себе упасть на стул и медленно приступить к завтраку. Чей-то тяжелый взгляд вдруг коснулся меня. Я поднял голову и в нескольких метрах от себя узрел Кэролин, но не почувствовал и капли волнения. Тут же отвернувшись, она возобновила беседу с друзьями. Она вела себя так же, как и все остальные до нее. И станет ненавидеть меня в будущем, хотя получила именно то, на что рассчитывала, приходя ко мне, прежде чем окончательно перевернуть эту страницу. В этом, конечно, я никогда не пойму женщин.

В какую-то секунду я подумал, что странно не видеть здесь моего друга, для которого здоровое питание имело важное значение, но вспомнил, что у него курс психосоматических болезней пациентов, слишком долго находившихся в космосе. Мысленно я пожелал ему удачи, затем допил кофе и встал.

***

Во время единственной общей лекции, что была у нас в это утро, Боунс предпочел мне компанию Кристин Чапел, выбравшей, подобно ему самому, медицинскую карьеру. Всплеск зависти, который я отказался анализировать, вконец испортил мое настроение, и я в течение долгих минут позволил своему взгляду свободно блуждать по комнате. Справа от меня этот юный одаренный русский – Чаров? Чепкин? Чехов? – строчил заметки в тетради так, словно вся его жизнь зависела от этого. Несколькими рядами слева сидела Ухура, имени которой я так и не знал, поглощенная разговором с соседкой-орионкой, Гейлой. Я пускал слюни по обеим. И если Ухура уже сделала попытку оттолкнуть меня, возможно, у меня был шанс с ее зеленокожей подружкой. Но звонок вырвал меня из размышлений, и я бросил критический взгляд на свой падд — боже, благослови мою способность запоминать новую информацию и вспоминать ее без лишних усилий, — в котором я изредка конспектировал лекцию, затем вслед за остальными покинул помещение.

***

Вторая половина дня была столь же унылой. Огонь энтузиазма, который Пайк сумел разжечь в моей душе, горел неустанно, и благодаря этому я отчаянно старался быть лучшим учеником всей параллели. Но были дни, когда это не помогало. Как, например, сегодняшний. И ничего, почти ничего не могло ситуацию изменить. Не мою склонность к меланхолии. Так что вполне логично, что, поев, я вернулся в свою комнату. К счастью, была уже пятница.  
К моему удивлению, Леонард ждал меня. Сидел на своей кровати, одетый в простую черную футболку и простые хлопковые штаны. Когда я вошел внутрь, он поднялся, чтобы поприветствовать меня. Но, словно не уверенный, что делать дальше, он уставился на свои босые ноги, прячась от моего взгляда, сгорбив спину и оставив руки напряженно висеть вдоль тела.

— Прости, что избегал тебя. Я не должен был, - пробормотал он хриплым голосом.

Ему не потребовалось больше ничего говорить: я и так почувствовал, как сжимается мое горло. Глаза увлажнились, и я моргнул несколько раз, пытаясь согнать влагу. Слов не хватало, впрочем, как и всегда, когда это касалось тех немногих людей, которым я дал свою дружбу. Таким образом, вместо этого я предпочел заключить его в объятия — редкая вещь между нами — глотая слезы. Он обнял меня в ответ с той же силой, в благоговейной тишине, что, мне казалось, длилась часами, а потом отпустил меня и вернулся обратно на кровать.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — вздохнул он.

— О чем? — переспросил я, направляясь к себе и собираясь перекусить, но вместо этого уселся на кровать и сбросил обувь.

— Не будь идиотом, Джим.

— Ну хорошо, ладно, — несколько сухо ответил я после паузы, потребовавшейся на снятие носков и отбрасывание их вместе с обувью в угол. — Я даже не знаю, почему сделал это. И ты тоже должен был быть внимательнее перед тем, как войти.

— А, то есть теперь это моя вина? — Он судорожно и громко втянул воздух, словно забыв до этого, что вообще должен дышать. — Я поймал тебя разглядывающим меня посреди ночи - неизвестно зачем, и менее чем через сутки ты трахаешь эту девушку у меня на глазах, и все, что ты можешь сказать — это что я должен быть внимательнее перед тем, как войти? Что, черт побери, с тобой не так?

— Если бы я сам знал… — прошептал я, закрывая глаза, слишком подавленный, чтобы рассердиться.

Пытаясь успокоиться, я вслушивался в его дыхание, и, казалось, минула вечность, прежде чем мой матрас просел под тяжестью чужого тела. Я почувствовал его пальцы, гладившие меня по волосам, и прижался щекой к горячей ладони. Сквозь так и не поднятые веки я увидел его тень: он склонился надо мной. Мое дыхание застряло в груди, когда его собственное теплом обожгло мне губы.

— Посмотри на меня, — шепотом потребовал он.

Я сделал то, что он приказал, встретившись с его глазами, почти черными из-за расширившихся зрачков, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица. Мое сердце на секунду замерло, когда его взгляд опустился на мои губы.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня, Джим?

— Всего, — просто сказал я, прежде чем начать плавиться под его губами.

И волна тепла, окатившая меня в момент, когда он проник в мой рот, углубляя поцелуй, заставила меня чувствовать себя гораздо более живым, чем когда-либо прежде. Под его непрекращающимися ласками я сгорал, несмотря на то, что мы оба еще были одеты. Это была не банальная бездушная прелюдия, но полная всех тех вещей, которые были свойственны Леонарду Маккою. Заботы, сочувствия, сострадания на полотне мужественности, которые, как ни странно, вовсе не пугали меня. Отбросив всякую сдержанность, я взял инициативу на себя, принявшись стягивать с него футболку. Через секунду она оказалась на полу, а его руки принялись расстегивать на мне форменку. Вжавшись в его бедра, я помог ему избавиться от куртки, а затем и от свитера, который был под ней, и вновь вернулся к поцелую. Наши тела соприкоснулись, и дрожь пробежала вдоль моего позвоночника. Умелым движением он расстегнул на мне ширинку брюк, тогда как я потянул вниз резинку его штанов. Избавившись от последних элементов одежды, я обхватил пальцами его член и погладил его, а зубами прикусил его нижнюю губу. Боунс спрятал взгляд, уткнувшись в собственную руку, и выгнулся, тихо простонав. Я задвигал рукой, ускоряя движения до тех пор, пока он не откинулся на постель, теряя дыхание, но вовремя остановился, чем вызвал у него недовольный стон, и опустил ладонь ниже.

— Как ты думаешь, что ты делаешь? — внезапно спросил он, хватая меня за запястье.

— Я… если ты не хочешь, чтобы было больно…

— Я говорю о том, что ты пытаешься делать. Ты думаешь, что будешь сверху, — разъяснил он, вглядываясь в мое лицо.

Все еще держа руку на внутренней стороне его бедра, я молчал, ошеломленный его замечанием. Воспользовавшись моей оторопью, он перекатился на меня сверху и коленом раздвинул мои ноги. Но я не собирался сдаваться без сопротивления, пусть и сама идея нравилась мне гораздо больше, чем я хотел бы показать. Поэтому мы вступили в борьбу за господство, которая была игрой гораздо больше, чем когда-либо, сплетая конечности, щипая, кусая, толкаясь, пока у обоих не закончились силы. Взволнованный и веселый, я позволил себе побежденному опуститься на подушки, пока Маккой щекотал мои бока.

— Так нечестно! — запротестовал я в промежутке вдоха между двумя смешками.

— Было бы честно, если бы щекотал ты? – спросил Маккой, явственно гордясь собой, вспотев и тяжело дыша. — Я называю это «использовать слабости противника».  
Он ухватил меня за запястья и завел мне руки за голову, а потом коснулся моих губ своим зажигательным языком. Я обхватил его ногами, капитулируя добровольно, прижимаясь к его влажной коже. Одна из его рук лаской прошлась по моей спине, спустилась к бедру и полезла в ящик тумбочки.

Он нашел там бутылочку смазки, которую видел раньше, еще когда я убирал ее, и большим пальцем открыл крышку. Обезоруживающая улыбка украсила его нахальный рот, и он щедро вылил содержимое на пальцы. Опустившись на колени промеж моих ног, он поцеловал меня в пах, затем погладил дальше, глубже, и ввел первую фалангу. Дыхание замерло у меня в горле, и, смутившись вторжением, я закрыл глаза.

— Дыши, — прошептал он. — Все будет хорошо.

Я попытался следовать его совету, но снова захлебнулся вдохом, когда второй палец присоединился к первому. Сосредоточившись на расслаблении мышц, я заметно вздрогнул, почувствовав горячие губы Леонарда у себя на члене, его проворный язык, его влажный рот.. Стоны срывались с моих губ, пока он занимался тем, что пытался заставить меня забыть о боли. Он растягивал свои пытки слишком долго, на мой вкус, демонстрируя свое удовлетворение вздохами, как только находил чувствительное местечко, и продолжал дразнить, пока, наконец, не оставил меня задыхающимся, пустым и на грани взрыва. И сам он был близок. Я хорошо видел его глаза, чернеющие от желания, чувствовал дрожь его тела, слышал его тяжелое дыхание. Он снова потянулся к бутылочке, на этот раз смазать собственный член. Затем он поймал мой взгляд, конечно, ожидая моего согласия. Как будто я мог возражать сейчас! Едва сглотнув, я легко кивнул ему.

Он забросил мои ноги себе на плечи, наклонился ниже и осторожно проник в меня. Беззвучный крик так и остался на широко раскрытых губах, когда я почувствовал, как его внушительный член вошел в меня, раздвигая плоть. На моих глазах выступили слезы. Он переплел наши пальцы, напрягся, замирая, и прижался своим лбом к моему.  
Влажные пряди его волос щекотали мой нос, а прерывистое дыхание касалось губ, и боль медленно растворялась, пока не исчезла совсем.

— Прости, — пробормотал он.

И я прижался к его шее и заткнул ему рот, чтобы не дать извиниться за то, где все остальные потерпели неудачу, за то, что он смог наконец заполнить зияющую дыру в моей груди. Опустив мои ноги ниже, к талии, он продолжил. Медленно вышел, чтобы войти снова, сначала осторожно, словно нащупывая, ожидая чего-то. Я застонал, ошеломленный глубиной проникновения, когда он наконец нашел нужный угол. Там, именно там. Мои ногти вонзились в его спину, и он снова и снова коснулся комка нервов внутри меня. Поймал мои губы, лизнул шею, а затем потянул на себя, вынуждая прижаться к его бедрам.

Он привстал на колени, и бицепсы его вздрагивали от напряжения при каждом новом толчке. Я прижался к его плечам и поцеловал, давая себе передышку. Опустив меня обратно на матрас, он жестом приказал мне развернуться и снова погрузился в меня с еще большей силой. Его пальцы впились в нежную кожу моего тела, и я опустил голову на подушку. Наклонившись, он прикусил шею и провел рукой по горлу, заставляя меня приподняться снова. Я следовал навстречу его движениям, и, толкнувшись, он притерся ближе, прижавшись спиной к груди, опустив голову мне на плечо.

Он обнял меня, а другой рукой обхватил мой член, требующий внимания. Дыхание перехватило, и я толкнулся вперед, будучи уже близок к краю из-за него, применившего запрещенное оружие. Но он вдруг замер, получая удовольствие от моей реакции.

— Ты сказал, что хочешь от меня всего, Джим. Не зная, что я терпеливый любовник. Мне нравится, когда все идет медленно, без спешки, — прошептал он на ухо, замедляя темп.

И вдруг выпустил меня, и, задыхаясь, я упал на простыни. И всем телом развернулся к нему с выражением лица, никогда никем не виденным ранее – почти умоляющим. Пройдясь по спине, его рука опустилась к моим яйцам и снова коснулась напряженного члена, и я прикрыл глаза.

— Ты слишком привык к быстрым, безвкусным объятиям. Ты не знаешь, что значит «заниматься с кем-то любовью».

— Может быть потому, что я никогда никого не любил.

Казалось, несколько секунд он обдумывал мой ответ, а затем наклонился и поцеловал меня. Волна удовольствия прокатилась по телу, когда я почувствовал, как он вошел. Своим телом он прижал меня к кровати, толкаясь раз за разом, а затем рука его вдруг вновь скользнула к члену, возвращая меня на грань экстаза.

— Если ты остановишься, я убью тебя, — проворчал я и сжал зубы на его шее.

Быстрый смешок меж двумя вздохами был мне ответом, но он все же ускорился. Я сжал его ягодицы и обхватил ногами, чтобы не дать отстраниться, стискивая член меж животами, и издал последний вскрик. Потеряв всякую сдержанность, в свою очередь он кончил, выплескивая в меня сперму. И прижался ко мне — вспотевший и вымотанный оргазмом.

С каждым вдохом наше дыхание замедлялось, сердца возобновляли нормальный ритм. Руки его двигались ласково, успокаивающе, приятно. Еще одна вещь, не вписывающаяся в мои привычки — я имел тенденцию сбегать вместе с нижним бельем после последнего спазма удовольствия. Но сейчас я был слишком измучен, чтобы уходить. И, честно говоря, просто не хотел. Мои глаза уже закрывались, когда он набросил на нас одеяло. Затем погладил по щеке, поцеловал в губы и прижал к себе, а я уютно устроился на его плече.

 

Луч солнца упал на лицо, пробился сквозь веки и вытянул меня из сна. Вчера была суббота — чудом вспомнил я еще до того, как рванулся одеваться и бежать на лекции. Время было меньшей из моих забот. Когда я окончательно проснулся, оказалось, что двигаться стоит аккуратнее — каждая мышца ныла. Так что я ненадолго отказался от идеи встать. Теплое тело Боунса прижалось к моей спине, рука обняла грудь, а теплые губы коснулись щеки, вызывая улыбку. Это было хорошее утро, одно из многих, пусть я об этом еще и не знал.

Также как не знал, как далеко Леонард будет следовать за мной. В космос, на «Энтерпрайз», к новым странным мирам. Наш путь даже не пересекал путь Спока. Мы были всего лишь двумя кадетами, мечтавшими о лучшем будущем, не подозревавшими, что ждет впереди. И теперь ничто не имело для меня значения, кроме его рук, прослеживавших изгибы моего тела, его влажной кожи, касавшейся моей, и хриплого голоса, шептавшего на ухо.

Вселенная могла подождать еще немного прихода самого молодого капитана флота и его главного врача, всегда пребывавшего в дурном настроении, но всегда бывшего на посту. Солнце уже торопилось в безоблачное небо Сан-Франциско, и ни за что на свете этим утром я бы не покинул эту кровать. 

Но тем не менее в глобальном смысле ничего не изменилось. Мои проблемы, мои раны – ничего не исчезло. Но казалось, что на сердце вдруг полегчало. Может быть потому, что я позволил кому-то помочь мне нести мое бремя. Человеку, у которого остались лишь кости. Без дома, без привязанностей — исключая лишь собственную дочь. На самом деле, у него было так много возможностей. И никаких обещаний, никаких клятв, кроме одной: надрать мне задницу, когда я зайду слишком далеко. И только Бог знал, сколько еще таких случаев будет. Он просто сказал, что останется со мной, и это прекрасно подходило мне. Затем он отбросил простыни, улегся сверху, и тотчас же, в то же мгновение, я забыл о всем, что не являлось Леонардом Маккоем.


End file.
